Meanings
by Kashy
Summary: Next Gen Drabbles -- sometimes, all they want is for their names to mean something...


**meanings**

_Sometimes, all they want is for their name to mean something…_

Complements_ **Namesake**_

_-_

**Dominique Gabrielle Weasley**

They all complained, they all moaned and whined and whinged. They all thought too hard, all looked too much into it all. Especially, when it came to names. That's what Dominique thought anyway.

She was different though. She knew that she was Dominique, utterly womanly in everyway. She didn't need to be told that she was supposed to turn out a boy, that's why she has the feminine form Dominic. She knows that and accepts it.

Because she is Dominique Weasley, completely herself and the opposite of everything that everyone thought she was going to be.

**Hugo Charles Weasley**

Hugo had hated his name since Rose had first uttered it to him. The way it was pronounced, the way it sounded, the way it was spelt, he hated it all. He didn't like he middle name either, but he was still thankful that it wasn't Ronald, since he disliked his fathers name as well.

The only thing that really appealed to him was Weasley, because it actually meant something.

So when he went to school, and people wanted to know what his nickname was, he just told them: Weasley because being a Weasley meant a lot more then being just, Hugo.

**Lucy Gracelyn Weasley**

Her sister was named after their grandmother; her cousins were named after their grandparents, uncles and aunts.

And she was named Lucy.

In the back of her mind she had always wondered who she had been named after, since she didn't even have Audrey in her name. So when she asked her mother who she was named after, Audrey Weasley replied, "Nobody, dear. You're just, Lucy Weasley."

She looked everywhere for heroes named Lucy, she finally came to the conclusion that she had to be named after Lucy Pevensie from the muggle series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

After all, Audrey Weasley was a muggle.

**Louis William Weasley**

Sometimes he wished he had a more masculine name. Louis just seemed so girly and French. Sometimes he wished that his father could have stood up to his mother, and told her that naming him Louis was a bad idea.

But then, as girls started to say his name, and it rolled delicately off their tongues and into their hearts, he decided that being Louis wasn't such a bad thing.

Because really, how many boys were like him and could say that they had numerous girls following them chanting: "Louis, Louis, Louis."

**Rose Harmony Weasley**

Rose had always wondered whether or not her parents were original in coming up with her name.

First off, she was a redhead and roses could be red in colour. Original, really. Secondly, rose's seemed to be pretty, and her parents continually called her that. Again, real original. Her blush, red as a rose. What did she get given by boys, even before they found out her name? Roses. Plus, there was the added fact that there was Lily.

Rose and Lily. Original, real original.

The thing she really loved though was that her name was a cliché. Rose Harmony. Yeah, right. Rose's can't be harmonious with all their thorns.

**Roxanne Leeza Weasley**

First there was Fred and George, but then Fred died. So, George named his children Fred and Roxanne. So then, there was Fred and Roxanne. Different ages, but still close.

Really, she was lucky her parents didn't named her something like Georgia or Georgina. Because then there could still be Fred and George.

She was quite glad she was 'Roxy' and not somebody else. She was really quite happy that she wasn't named Angelina or Alicia or Katie. She was ecstatic that she wasn't named George.

She was really quite content in just being Roxy, with just being her own person and not a ghost of the past like everybody else, because she didn't want to live up to the expectations of being like her father.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Somebody once told him - his grandmother perhaps - that he was named after the stars. She had said it with bitterness in her voice, and he had later learnt that she hadn't been named after the stars like the rest of her family. He didn't feel sorry for his grandmother because to him, being named after the stars was a wonderful thing.

To him, it meant that he was mystical and bright and shiny. That he was wonderful and magic.

Later, he would have given anything to be like his grandmother because with his name came tradition and really, he wanted to break tradition more then anything.

**Victoire Apolline Weasley**

At first she hated being Victoire; she hated being a symbol of the victory that had come to the world, two years before she was born. She hated that everybody cried on her birthday, she hated that Teddy always seemed to be upset, the Uncle Harry got more attention then her.

But when her father wraps his arms around her and murmurs into her hair, "My little victory," she knows that she is not just only a symbol of the victory over darkness, but a symbol of her father's victory in life.

And she's proud of that, because she loves him more then anything.

x

_This was uploaded to celebrate my excitement for __**The Half-Blood Prince**__, which came out on DVD today. I'm going to go and watch it now…_


End file.
